Bullseye
by ForgottenChaosX
Summary: Things don't go as planned while Cinder practices her aim, and it only grows worse a blonde haired knight throws her off forcing her to look into alternative forms of stress relief. OneShot Written with help from OrganOfFlames.


**Well hello everyone, your local Nightbringer here and I am bringing you my first ever smutfic starring JauneXCinder. I hope you all enjoy the fic and I urge you to after to check it Organs Heated Excitement, and another of my own stories My Shining Knight Redux written with The Loneliest of all. Remember to fav, follow, and review and enjoy.**

 _ **Beta'd by**_

 _ **Okaami-chin**_

 _ **OrganOfFlames**_

* * *

"Damn it!" Cinder hissed as another arrow barely missed her target.

The day had started out so well for her too. Mercury and Emerald had left her alone early today to perform surveillance in Vale and as such she had a morning free from stupidity. So in that high point she decided it would be a good chance to practice her combat skills in Beacon's facilities. It was quite ironic in her mind, her enemies' equipment helped her improve upon her own formidable skills. It was perfect, well, before she started up this accursed program.

She aimed as the bot seemed to almost taunt her whilst it flew through the air. She fired an arrow, it was about to hit the center, but the machine dodged only letting the arrow skim the side. She could almost hear it laughing at her, and in that moment it took every ounce of her self control to not use her powers to lay waste to this room.

"I swear… I will burn down this school." She threatened darkly to no one as her anger was beginning to boil.

She could probably just burn down school, ' _No one would have to know, and given the staff I'd doubt they'd suspect me.'_ She considered for a moment when a voice broke her from her rage fueled stupor.

"Hello?"

She turned seeing a blonde haired boy.

It took a moment, but she quickly put a name to the face remembering him as the leader of Team JNPR, and also the fake who cheated his way into this academy. Though she quickly put on a smile and decided she would humor him.

"Oh, hello." She answered him sweetly despite her intense frustration.

She watched Jaune intently as he lightly chuckled, "I see you're here training too.' He stated trying to make conversation whilst inwardly Cinder groaned at the attempt.

She swallowed her urge to shoot him down immediately though and kept up the conversation ,"I thought it was a good day to touch up on a few things." Cinder replied.

"Awesome, I've been training here as well these last few weeks." He continued on as she watched his eyes trail over to one of her stray arrows.

"Would you want any help?" He offered unknowingly boosting her frustration.

She could feel her insides contort in rage.

' _How dare you.'_ She mentally seethed and still managed to keep her calm, though her frustration only rose. ' _Do you realize I could turn you into a pincushion, boy?!'_

"It's been an off day for me, but thank you for the offer, I'll be fine." She stated turning back to the drones and preparing another arrow.

"Okay, if you want a hand let me know." Cinder heard the blonde state helpfully, though it only annoyed her.

Taking a breath, she tried to calm down, though she was going to reach serenity after she got a hit on a drone. Taking aim again, she focused on one to her left starting to learn its path as she was beginning to lead it. ' _This time. This time your done._ ' Cinder's mind chanted towards the insufferable drone, the focal point of her frustration. The arrow started-

"Maybe if you try relaxing?" Jaunes sudden suggestion cut through the pyromancer's focus, and as a result the arrow missed the drone by a wide margin this time. The drone twirled at the miss almost mockingly, and inside her rage began to overflow, her frustrations reached the maximum. With a turn of the head, amber orbs met blue causing the latter to give a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry."

' _That's not good enough.'_ Her mind replied in anger at this new frustration. Though, she quickly keyed into his own eyes that trailed across her body, and in that moment a wicked smile appeared on her lips at the thought of how to kill her frustration.

"Oh, Mr. Arc…" She began walking towards the boy, a sway on her hips as he started to back up, worry plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry!" He announced, hands raising in apology. Though when he noticed it didn't really have an effect, his feet went into reverse, taking him away from the approaching black-haired girl.

"Look, I didn't mean to interrupt you-" The room slowly vanished in between the two while the girls bow separated in two blades held at her side.

Cinder stopped as he finally hit the back of the wall, "Nowhere left to run, Arc." She stated quite simply. "So, how should we begin?"

Her question caused her body to shake in anticipation from her oncoming stress relief.

' _So, am I going to die to some beautiful girl? How did I know it would end like this?'_ He thought with both of his eyes closing.

Except, when he heard the sound of air breaking, the blows didn't land on his skin causing him to open his eyes, "Is this the afterlife?" He asked the girl, blades at her side.

She shook her head, "You're not that lucky."

And with a flick of her wrist, the blade cut the last piece of clothing from his upper body revealing his torso. Her blades vanished, but before he could let out a sigh of relief Cinder quickly threw him to the ground in a blur.

Jaune tried to prop himself back up, but was forced flat onto the ground by the raven haired girl's heel.

"You don't move unless I tell you to." She told him stepping off him and moving lower down his body.

"Understand?"

He nodded quickly, "Listen-"

"Quiet!"

The order caused his mouth to shut and his eyes to go wide.

' _What is she going to do to me?!'_ He regretted ever coming into the training room, but his mind shifted when she lowered herself on top of him.

"What are you-" A finger quickly pressed itself to his lips.

She smirked, "What did I say?" Her voice was low, but it sent shivers down his spine. "No talking, and don't move." She replied leaning forward, her face nearing his own before stopping just mere inches from his lips.

"So stop talking, and don't move…" She finished closing the gap and pressing her lips into his.

His eyes widened as her lips pressed further and further into his.

' _WHAT?!'_

His mind screamed in protest telling him this was wrong. Acting on instinct he started moving his arms only for the girl to bite his lip whilst sliding her hands over his arms, pinning them.

She pulled her lips back, tracing her tongue over his own, "Don't make me do something permanent." She threatened, heating up on top of him. With that declaration she forced her lips back onto his own, but it was quickly followed with her tongue piercing his lips and finding his own.

He tried to protest, but it was muffled as his tongue slowly danced with her own wrestling, for control. Their battle raged as he slowly started gaining ground past her lips into her own cavern drawing a moan from the pyromancer. His tongue wrapped around her own sending shivers throughout her system, and causing his arousal to grow seeking her own warmth directly above.

Cinder pulled out of the kiss, the feeling of his arousal to much to ignore, and besides, she needed a proper way to punish the Arc.

Slowly, she started crawling back lower on his body, her hands trailing down his arms before sliding onto his abs. She pressed her nails down while they kept going down, leaving light scratches over him trailing down to his waist.

She smirked looking into his eyes, "Are you excited, Arc?" She questioned sliding a hand onto his still growing member. She watched his eyes widen as he moaned from the pressure, and taking this as her cue she started to undo the barrier.

He knew he had to stop her, but he couldn't force himself to stop her while his pants were pulled down leaving his boxers the final obstacle. He could she her smile in satisfaction, causing him to shake his head lightly, hoping she would stop.

Her hands deftly pulled his boxers down freeing his member as her eyes widened. He was _easily_ over 7 inches, and in all honesty she hadn't been expecting this weakling to be hiding such an impressive tool. Cinder's eyes continued to look into his own while she placed her lips upon his head drawing out another moan while her tongue started to circle him. Tracing her tongue back to the tip it retreated back into the moist cavern of her mouth followed closely by Jaune's member.

He groaned with his breath picking up from the feeling of her mouth slowly going up and down his shaft, tightening and increasing in speed while she took down his member. Her hand slowly moved to the base as she wrapped her fingers firmly around him, spiking his arousal higher as her lips and fingers followed each other going up and down on him.

Jaune's resistance was all but gone now from his system. The euphoria of her lips gliding up and down his member was too much for him to resist. He could feel himself starting to near, the girl herself going faster as Jaune unconsciously started to buck, causing her to tighten her fingers and lips around him, coaxing him further.

Cinder could tell he was near as she kept speeding up, his thrusts becoming more desperate until she suddenly removed her hands and lips.

She could see the surprise in his eyes, the need, but he still had to earn that through his apology. Standing up, she turned around from Arc swaying her hips slowly while she turned her neck to face him.

Knowing she had him enraptured in her movements, she kicked off her boots before her hands slowly undid the belt securing her pants. Bending forward, and giving the young Arc a perfect view of her rear; she slid them down, revealing the silken-black undergarments. Though, they weren't there long, and in another moment they too descended down into her small pile of clothes while she turned to face the Arc.

"Now, Jaune." She began sitting down across from him. Her legs slowly spread revealing her shaven pussy, "Come show me how sorry you are." She finished as he hurried to her.

He looked hesitant looking up to her, but he quickly seemed to find nerve as his face neared her pussy. She shuddered, feeling the warm breath from his mouth over her, before giving a moan as he hesitantly ran his tongue over her lips. Taking her reaction well, he continued his motions, his tongue slowly picking up in speed along her lips, occasionally dipping in lightly between her wet folds.

"Jaune!" She called out as her breathing hitched, his motions sending her to new heights.

" _More!_ " She demanded as he quickly complied bringing his hands up using them to pull her lips open giving his tongue access deeper into her. Her head hit the floor, her eyes closed tightly whilst pleasure engulfed her.

Her breathed hitched further, causing her legs to wrap around Jaune's head forcing him even closer, "DON'T STOP!" She ordered, trying to pull him deeper and deeper, his tongue managing to find her G-Spot as it drove her over the edge.

His hands gripped her rear, forcing himself even deeper as she screamed.

" _FUCK!_ "

If it wasn't for the training room walls, all of Beacon could of heard her as she climaxed. Her legs forcing Arc in as far as he could go as she reached her height, all the while Jaune drank her juices down.

Her legs suddenly released from him, letting her drop onto the floor, struggling for breath as she came down. She propped herself up, seeing he was looking towards her with expectancy, ' _Obviously, he wants me finish him off.'_ she mused.

Moving further forward, she grabbed his chin and brought his lips back to hers as his tongue quickly met her own. She pulled back with a smirk, "Unfortunately, Arc..." She purred, pushing him back onto his ass ,"I _don't_ have the time to satisfy _you_."

"WHAT?!" He cried in disbelief watching her rise and move back over to her pants. She turned back with a glare, her pants being pulled back over her legs.

" _What_ did I say about talking?" She threatened securing her belt, and placing back on her shoes leaving the dumbfounded blonde on the ground.

She moved further towards the exit, but she stopped, looking to Jaune with a smile, "231, one o' clock." She stated turning back towards the exit.

This confused Jaune, "What's that?" He asked pulling his boxers and jeans back over his member.

"My dorm room number, and the time you are to meet me there." She replied, causing his eyes to widen "There's still so much more you can do to prove how sorry you are."

And with that she left a very excited looking Jaune on the floor, her thoughts onto the night.

Though going down the hallway a thought occured "Now _where_ to send Mercury and Emerald tonight?"

* * *

 **The idea for the training room was suggested by Fate-117.**

 **Peanut Gallery notes:**

 **NightBringerX: Time to bury myself.**

 **Okaami-chin: Remind me to never** _ **ever**_ **read this outloud again. Lonely does a great Jaune voice, but goddamn too close to home.**

Lonely: ;)

 **Okaami-chin: We weren't DRUNK enough for reading this sober on Skype…**

 **Fate-117: ALL OF THAT, AND NO FUCKING!? I mean, uh, sex.**

 **Lonely: Yeah, what a cock tease, right? :)**


End file.
